WOODY'S
by drivera0410302
Summary: What happens when Justin jumps on his desires!
1. The Wood

Chapter 1: THE WOODY Justin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and like any normal weekday or day for that matter he had his regular morning wood which is 11 inches long and cut. The reason why is becouse of two men in Justin's life Zeke and Mason. Justin secretley has a crush on both of them Zeke because of him being a cutey and Mason for his british accent and his good looks. So to do what he normally does justin magically locks the door, gets out the gay porn under his bed and grabs the lube on his nightpost and starts to jerk off. Justin's favorite thing to do is jerk off, as he explores his body playing with his nipples and massaging his hole he starts to think of Zeke and Mason, he would do anything to even see there cocks even after all the sleepovers Justin Never got the nerve to make his move on Zeke. As he was approaching his orgasm Justin slid his finger in his tight hole and started to pump his cock and his finger faster and faster, Moaning and Sweating Justin finally shot his load all over his abs, and his face. Justing put his porn away and went to the shower to wash all his cum off. After the shower Justin had to work so he put on some clothes and went to the sub station. As soon a Justin went down for his shift he saw Zeke. "Hey Zeke" said Justin excitedly. "Hey Justin" said Zeke. All Justin could think about was how cute Zeke looked. Then Justin asked "Whatcha doin here Zeke." Zeke replied "Just came to see Harper." Justin was all upset that Zeke didn't come to see him, remembering Harper lived with them. Then Harper came down with multiple fruits on her clothing and was excited and said to Zeke "Ready for our date?" And just like that they were gone. So for a while justin was stuck taking orders then Mason came in which got Justin's hope up, being sexy and all walked up to Justin and asked him where Alex was Justin replied "She went downtown with Max, sorry" but he really wasn't. Mason looking upset asked "Do you know when she'll be back?." Justin replied "don't know and hour or two maybe" Justin taking a risk said" Why don't you wait here my shift ends in ten minutes." Mason smiled and replied"Sure why not." Today was Justin's Lucky day. So for ten minutes Justin took orders and when he wasn't he was talking to Mason. So when his shift ended Justin cleaned up and asked"Do you want to head up to the loft?" Mason said"Sure." So they headed upstairs and as soon as they were in the kitchen Justin asked Mason"Do want anything to eat im starving." and Mason replied"Yeah me too what do you have" in his sexy britsh accent. Justin and Mason then road through the fridge and cuboard and found Popcorn, Chocolate, Strawberries, Chips, and Nestea. Then they took everything, put in a movie and sat on the couch. During the movie Justin thought things were going to slow so he decided to break the silence and asked Mason"Hows Being a werewolf?" Mason suprised said"It's getting better and im able to crontrol the urges" and asked Justin "Hows being a Wizard?" Justin replied' Its actully fun and exciting but having Alex makes it even more difficult." Making something up while wondering what those werewolf urges were. Mason taking offense said"She's not really that bad maybe if you got too know her better." Justin snapped back"Well shes my sister I have a whole list of things shes done." Mason then looked like he was gonna have a fit or cry which looked reallly cute. Justin the apoligized and said"Im sorry if i made you upset but we both know her differntly." Mason not looking as upset replied"Well i guess your right your her brother, sorry." Justin then thought woah he is so sexy with his brittish accent and thinking that Justin's Cock got a bit harder and wearing tight jeans didn't make it any easier with a huge cock like that. Mason then looking suprised nervously asked "Are you hard?" Justin blushing all over replied "No of course not, why would you say that?" Mason not ready to look stupid said "Justin I can see your hard-on". Justin looking totally embarassed trying to hold it together was amazed at what Mason said next. "It's ok I get them all the time" said Mason while clearly trying not to laugh. Justin still upset from being caught tried to ditch the awkwardness saying " Yah we wizards got our on urges" Mason was trying to move his semi-erection but Justin saw through it and smiled at Mason and grabbed the massive bulge that he was packing. Mason didn't know what to say he just groaned and grabbed Justin into a full on kiss. To Justin this was a wet dream come true he couldn't believe what they were doing and espically couldn't believe how thick Mason's cock was. Mason then broke off looking scared and said he had to leave and ran for the door leaving Justin in near tears wondering what he did wrong. TO BE CONTINUED Hope you liked my first chapter Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Heart Break

Chapter 2: HEART BREAK Justin was heartbroken, he didn't understand what was going on. One moment he was getting it on with the man of his dreams and the next he ran off in a hurry. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? Justin didn't know but he had to find out. Justin bolted down the stairs after Mason wanting to know what was wrong. As soon as he made it into the sub shop he saw Mason making it out the door, eyes red from crying as soon as Mason saw Justin he took off. Justin raced after him trying to find him but Mason had disappeared probably to the subway Justin thought. Justin stormed up to his room and just screamed into a pillow wondering what had happened. Everything was going great, until Mason freaked out. Justin with his thoughts all confused, decided to sort things out the way he always had, Jerking off. This was a regular routine for Justin he stripped off his clothes and started playing with his cock it was four inches soft and started to grow. This was his favorite part watching it get bigger and bigger. Justin knew he needed more than his regular so grabbed his dildo he kept in his drawer under some old jock straps and slicked it up with some lube along with his ass and slowly pressed it in his virgin ass, if he couldn't have a cock this was the next best thing. At full attention, his 11 inches was ready to go, Justin started jacking his cock which was desperate for another release. With his other hand he started plowing his ass with the dildo wishing it was Mason's cock, No not Mason, at the moment he was so upset with him he wished it was anyones but his. Zeke in particular. Justin was leaking precum like crazy imaging Zeke fucking his ass like theres no tomorrow as he started to pick up the pace with his cock needing to cum badly. Justin was moaning loudly and the dildo was pounding his prostate when he finally let out a large grunt followed by a long moan and shot his load, which hit him in the face and chest and all over his six pack. Exhausted and panting Justin ate all the cum off his body. "Fuck!" was all he had to say. Justin had just managed to fall asleep with the dildo still inside him when he got a text message. 


End file.
